One Half
by Scribble-Dead
Summary: What if Yuui, the real FaiFay is still alive? Yuui is living in Solania with his friends and after receiving a message working with Fei Wong Reed, they go on an adventure. But dreams will begin to haunt Yuui... Incomplete. Not continuing anymore.
1. Memories

**Hey, Jean here and my first time writing a TRC fanfic. Angst level medium and some romance part on certain chapters. I was thinking what if Yuui (The real Fai/Fay) was still alive after falling off the tower and someone rescued him after Fei Wong put the curse on Fai (Real Yuui). Don't flame me that I didn't get some things right and here you go. I'm going to call Yuui (Real Fai/Fay) Yuui from now on, reasons when you read on. **

* * *

Yuui's (Real Fai/Fay) POV

_I'm falling……._

……_falling……._

…_..and falling….._

…_..and falling….._

"_PROB!"_

_Tears rolled down from my cheeks and rolled into that pool of blood. My heart's beating very slowly and I can feel the Grim Reaper, pulling my soul out of my almost lifeless body. I closed my eyes, thinking I was already dead, in the heavens…..That's the price for saving Yuui from any more cruel sufferings…..Just let me die……._

_The next thing I knew was when I opened my eyes, still sleepy from that long sleep. My mind was almost a blank and I don't remember anything in the past. In heavens now, I think…..until a voice came on that place….._

"_Are you all right?" _

_I opened my eyes, wider this time and saw a girl about my age before I was banished with that person I remember briefly. She was beautiful like an angel and her voice was sweet like the cherries I've picked up before I was banished. Her long brown hair was smooth and her skin was pale and her eyes sparkled across the room. _

"_Am I in Heaven?" I mouthed out. I felt something different about me, and turned to that lady. She smiled, took out a round mirror and hand it to me. I looked at myself, and saw that I was young, and I remembered something that someone looked exactly like me before, just that I forgot something I remembered….._

"_This is Solania, my country and I am the ruler of the country. My name is Sho. How about you?" she asked, her voice still sounded so sweetly._

"_Yuui." I replied. That's all I've remembered and she explained everything to me. I was brought here by her and removed the omen that is stuck between me, that's what she said. She also brought me back to health and a few days later, I left the castle I was living and lived with two other orphans in a house. From that day on, I took Sho as my benefactor and guardian angel and years has passed……_

* * *

10 years later, in a house….

A lady with brown hair, her hair clipped and hair tied in a messy ponytail was seen walking up to her house. She carried two paper sacks of groceries with both hands and walked to the kitchen, putting the sacks on the table. She walked up the stairs, and briefly shown a picture of grown up Yuui, a boy and herself on top of a shelf.

"Yuui? Where are you? Don't tell me that you're doing that thing all by yourself?" she yelled, searching for Yuui.

At a room, Yuui was struggling to get himself up after tripping wires on the floor. His body was stuck with the wires and his mouth was covered with the wires. A manual was on the floor, just a few inches away from him and the lady found him, lying on the floor with wires.

"There you are Yuui. For the 225th time, you can't do this all by yourself. See what happens if I didn't came here on time?" she asked, unwrapping Yuui on the wires. He stood up, picking up the manual and turned to the lady.

"Thanks, Tanya. I wouldn't know what to do if you are not around, and where's Ignite?" he asked when they heard a yell from downstairs.

"HEY! Yuui, Tanya! Come down here! You're going to get it from me Tanya, for not helping me to get all these things back home!" he screamed at his top of his lungs.

"It's you that's being slow!" Tanya yelled and walked down the stairs, and turned to Yuui. "Don't just stand there, help Ignite! Just he and I alone can't carry everything he's carrying. Sometimes you boys are getting my nerves…" she grumbled walking down the stairs and Yuui followed him.

"Thank goodness, or else I'm gonna fret carrying all these groceries and I'll be all alone getting lost, when everything's blocking my view." Ignite said as Tanya and Yuui helped him with the groceries. "And it's all your fault that last month you protest that there's enough groceries that will last for another month, and see what you have done…. "He complained, saying it loud and he and Tanya had an argument.

_I came here 10 years ago and just graduated from Solania University, learning the course of medicine. But before that I forgot everything that happened 10 years before, I must be suffering from a serious case of amnesia. But I think the future is much important than thinking too much of the past, so I just let go what's in the past. Sho, also known as the ruler of Solania, her real name was Angelia Frontmetropol Delselia saved me from the brink of death 10 years back and I considered her as my guardian angel and benefactor. No one knew her real identity, except me, Hanna (Sho's advisor) and few of her ministers, no more than 3 of them. Then I met Tanya and Ignite at the house Sho told me to go to, and we became fast friends. We're orphans; we grew up together, we live together, we share our own hardships and successes, and we finally graduated together._

_Solania is a world with magic and technology used together, and it's a lively place, except for Ignite falling off the roof of the house and Tanya and I had to sent him to the hospital at one time and it was pretty serious. That was one of the reasons why I studied medicine. Magic and technology are everywhere in this world, and I wonder if there are other worlds out there. But somehow I have the feeling that there are other worlds other than Solania…. _

Placing the groceries on the dining table, Yuui left to the room he was last 'trapped' on to and placed all the wires into a storeroom and closed the door. Just then, his hand phone rang and answered it.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling away while going down the stairs.

"Yuui!" the lady at the phone called.

"Sho? So no meetings with the other ministers of the council today?" he asked, as he flipped on the magazine on the dining table.

"I want to ask if you, Tanya and Ignite are free this afternoon at the shopping centre. It's a little bored at the building and I'll treat all of you at Sunday's Ice Cream Corner. So can you come?" she asked, sounding very cheerful.

"Okay then, but after we finished packing the groceries. So see you later." He said, while looking at Ignite and Tanya having a hard time pushing a box of cake into the refrigerator.

* * *

Later this afternoon……

"Brought my medical instruments just in case anything happens at the shopping centre. It's better to be prepared if anything goes wrong." Yuui said, patting his bag while walking to the mall to meet Sho.

"And if Ignite could be like you I would have no worries worrying for him any longer." Tanya sneered, looking at Ignite as if she is playing favorites.

"Hey! And SHO!" Ignite yelled at her when Sho was standing near a lamppost waiting for them.

"HI!" she greeted and followed the threesome as they entered the mall. It was cooling, the hotness was leaving them and thousands of people were crowding on a stage, where they see celebrities waving t their fans and signing autographs.

"Let's stop at Sunday's. Erm….2 chocolate sundaes, 3 vanilla ice creams with nuts….." Sho ordered the deserts as Yuui, Tanya and Ignite settled down on the table.

"At last! Out of the hot sun and---"Ignite's sentence was cut short when all the lights went blank all of a sudden and everything's not working. People start to panic and banging on the automatic glass door, but nothing happened.

"Someone saved us! AHHH!" these were the most common words people are yelling and to make things worse, someone was talking on the speaker.

"I've placed a bomb here, no magic or technology could track it down and I bet no one could find it, Hahahaha…." He laughed as the voice faded away. Yuui saw a vision of him and Sho holding hands going into the control room and another vision of him snipping on one of the 3 colored wires and before he knew what color he was cutting, Sho took his hand and left the store. Tanya and Ignite were left at the store, not knowing what to do.

"To the control room, Sho." He replied, and she led the both of them to the control room. They couldn't see things very clearly but Sho used magic and light came out of her right palm. Even with the lights, they couldn't see the bomb.

Without knowing anything looking unconscious, Yuui walked to the northwest side of the room, kneeled down and opened the main operations of the controls.

"How did he do that?" Sho thought to herself until she was interrupted by Yuui's voice.

"Open my bag and take out a surgical drain." Yuui said as he opened the inside of the bomb. He was left with 10 minutes and used the drain to drain the right side of the water to the other side.

"Forceps." He said, and he was given it. He used the forceps to take out the detectors near the dynamics and the temperature went rising after he took out all the detectors.

"Antibiotic Gel." He replied, spreading the gel at the sensors which the temperature raises, and as he spread the gel the temperature drops. He moved on to the top part of the bomb which all the microchips are placed.

"Laser." That was all he said, and Sho did as she was told. She saw the time passing by, seconds by seconds, minutes by minutes. Yuui was left with 3 minutes, destroying some of the microchips slowly a he did not want the bomb to be activated. After spending 2 painful minutes destroying the right microchips, he moved on to the timer, used the forceps to force open it and saw wires. There were yellow, blue and green wires and one of them was used to stop the bomb.

"Color…..color…." Yuui mumbled, as he started to panic on which color he was picking to cut. Sho passed him the scalpel and Yuui began to sweat. He was left with 30 seconds to pick the right wire to cut and as he was left with the last 20 seconds, he cut the blue wire and there was a pause.

The timer stopped at 14 seconds.

"That was close." Yuui said as he placed his bottom on the floor and Sho passing him a piece of handkerchief.

"You did a great job, Yuui." Sho said, still smiling. They heard a noise, Yuui and Sho ran out of the control room and saw Ignite and Tanya caught the culprit who placed the bomb at the control room.

"Here's our culprit….and terrorist." Tanya said as she pointed her gun at the terrorist.

"He he……you will meet the worst fate, worse fate that you ever imagined…. He he." He laughed looking at Yuui insanely and before the police force came, he continued talking. "…what happened in the past….will comes to haunt you….hahahahahahahahaha….." he laughed. As the police force came, he was handcuffed and he was still laughing, Hanna entered the scene. She was wearing a Gothic Lolita maid clothes, in which her uniform as a maid back at the building was, her hair was purple and tied in two ponytails.

"Your Majesty! I was so worried about you and I thought you're going to die when I heard there was a bomb at the mall…..Thank goodness you're all right…." She rattled as she covered Sho with a towel.

Tanya and Ignite looked at each other before they turned back to Sho and Hanna.

"YOUR MAJESTY?"

TBC……

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. Hope you like it and the bomb part was loosely based by Trauma Centre: Under the Knife on one of the chapters when the conference hall had a blackout, while Cybil and Derek are working together to dismantle the bomb (I had troubles magnifying some of the areas.). Play this game, it's awesome and if you can't stand blood, DON'T PLAY THIS GAME. Some parts of the body are a little gross. BTW, scalpel is a knife like instrument, if you don't know. **

**The next chapter is coming soon, but I need to update Songwriter Vampire and my upcoming Kingdom Hearts fanfic, which is last in my humor category and I won't be posting anything comedic until the time is right. Enjoy! **


	2. Sylvarant and Seperated

**Sorry for the late update, I just don't know how to put it this way. It has been months since I update this story and now I'm back. Lack of inspiration and thinking of the worlds for the story (Most of the worlds they are visiting are going to be in video games, manga, anime and my original stories.) Story will be dark halfway through, and in addition school's going to end in my country I will have more time to write. Enjoy while you can last.**

**Disclaimer: TRC is owned by CLAMP. Tales of Symphonia is owned by Namco. I only own Sho, Tanya and Ignite.**

_**Note to readers: This chapter will only show Lloyd Irving, Genis Sage, Collette Brunel, Kratos Aurion and Raine Sage. I do not own a Nintendo Game Cube, so don't criticize if I don't know the story well. Only showing the characters in **__**Sylvarant going to the towers. There's going to be three parts for this, as the first part is this chapter, the second part in the next chapter and the last part in later chapters when Yuui and the gang later enter Tethe'alla and stopping the plans of Mithos.

* * *

**_

"Let me say this one more time: You're the current ruler of Solania. Pinch me to see if I'm dreaming." Ignite called Yuui to do it. He does what Ignite told him as he came to realize Tanya and he are not dreaming that they are still in reality.

Sho's servant, Hanna came into the room with four glasses of water.

"Thanks, and I did it so that the people here do not know how I look like. I have my reasons, trust me. And speaking of which, I have something to say." She said which make the party attentive.

"Are you willing to go with me to other worlds? Maybe we could solve the forgotten memories inside you Yuui and your parents, Tanya and Ignite. I, too have something to find, but this will not be the time to tell you." She said it once and then heaved a sigh of relief. "So will you come? You can go home and think about it but tomorrow can you give me a confirmation before sunset." She took the glass of water and drinks it, as Yuui was in deep thoughts on his past life 10 years ago. Tanya and Ignite began to wonder if they could finally reunite with their long-lost parents.

"Come to think of it, I hardly remember what happened before 10 years ago. When I first came here, I was sickly all the time and you guys helped me to open up into the world I came to know today…" Yuui said.

* * *

_Flashback, at the house…_

"_So, you're Yuui, huh?" asked Ignite, who was young having a chocolate bar. Yuui looked down and was in his deep and quiet world, not talking to them. He looked extremely pale as if he's going to die from a terminal disease and was coughing._

_Tanya carried Yuui's things into the house and Ignite holding his hand leading him to his new home._

"_It's pretty sad that you can't join us for PE lessons, and trust us, we'll taking good care of you together." Tanya said, after putting Yuui's belongings into his own room. _

_He didn't talk; he continued looking down on the floor. When she was about to reach his hand, he pulled it away and was too shy to talk or do things to anyone. _

_School started a week later for him and since he can't take PE lessons, he was led to the library with a senior, browsing the books in a corner. One book caught his attention and definitely not a picture book which most kids in his age like most. This book, however, was for students in the high school section and he grabbed the book. It was titled:_

_Anything you want to know about Biology and you._

_Out of curiosity, he flipped open the book, he read it and slowly he was already absorbed into the world of biology. It was until then PE lessons were over and he borrowed the book home. The librarians were surprised to see a young boy like him borrowing such books home but soon forget the incident._

"_You like reading, do you?" a young Sho asked one day after school walking home. He ignored him, continuing to read the book as if no one was disturbing him. _

"_Ignite, stop IT! You're pouring too much flour into the bowl!!!" Tanya shouted at the boy one weekend when Ignite added too much flour into the bowl to make the dough less sticky. They were cooking chocolate cookies back then and Sho just came back from the supermarket to buy some chocolate chips for the cookies. Yuui was at the kitchen with Tanya and Ignite, still reading the same book._

"_Geez, Yuui. Don't you ever get tired reading this book for the whole day?" Ignite asked rudely, who did not know that he's provoking him for the past days._

"_At least he does his homework, unlike you always procrastinating your homework till late at night!" Tanya argued. _

"_Woah, I didn't know that you're as obedient as him. Take that!" he threw some flour at Tanya, which was on the table._

"_Stop it!" she yelled and threw flour at Ignite. They started on the 'flour' war, throwing flour at each other. Sho tried to stop them but to no avail and just it was about to be furious, Ignite accidentally threw the flour at Yuui. _

_Yuui felt the flour being thrown in his face as he was looking what was being thrown in his face, he looked up at Tanya and Ignite's face, which was covered with flour. He began to smile, and then laughed and point at them at the same time._

"_What's so funny?" Ignite asked. The he turned to Tanya seeing her face covered with think flour. She too looks at him and then the two, including Sho, started laughing with him.

* * *

_

_6 years ago…_

_Yuui was riding in his bicycle as he rushed home and rushing to tell his friends about his successful application taking medicine in a prestigious university in the North section of Solania. He looked healthier and was able to take PE lessons after he first came, no longer the pale and sickly Yuui who gets sick very easily._

"_I made it!" he yelled as he entered the house and preparing for dinner. "I've been accepted into the university!" _

"_Let me see." Said the excited and hungry Ignite on the dining table and saw the application of entering the university. He then looked very surprised, seeing Yuui getting straight 'A's and distinction for all his papers._

"_I'm going to pursue my dreams, and I won't fail everyone." Yuui said to himself as he settled for dinner.

* * *

_

"I'm going, and so are Tanya and Ignite." Yuui suddenly stood up, which surprised everyone in the room (Excluding Hanna, who is busy looking for intruders who are planning to find out how Sho looks like). "We're going, no matter the risk, starting on tomorrow."

Sho didn't realize that Yuui was very determined to go out of Solania; even there might be risks along the way.

"So it's decided. We'll go tomorrow." Sho stood up and walked to Hanna. It was time for them to leave since it was getting dark and was lead back to their environment.

"Woah, that was some reply, Yuui. We're going tomorrow, like you said." Ignite said, patting Yuui's shoulder. He smiled and behind him was Tanya, who was all worried about the conversation earlier when Yuui suddenly stood up and agreeing that they should go out of the peaceful world to seek answers for themselves.

She, like Yuui, was brought into the country like a lost child one day. She suddenly came into the world one night was almost died by mysterious forces and she was lucky to have people rescuing her from the brink of death. She was the first person to be brought into the house, before Ignite and Yuui.

Ignite came into the world even mysterious than Tanya. He was found dropping down from the sky one day and then can recall how or why he was landed in Solania. But he was then soon joined by Tanya and later, Yuui.

"Boy, I'm going to miss home. I'm going to miss this bed, the food, our friends; everything." Ignite laid down on his bed after bathing and Yuui sitting reading a book.

"Still the same old you, quiet and loves to read. Won't you ever get tired of reading?" he asked.

"No. I found it….interesting." he said, putting a smile on his face as he closed the book.

"I'm going back to my room and pack. Don't bring too many things on the trip, and bring all your money along." Yuui joked, leaving the room happily.

Ignite changed his sleeping position into his sitting position, putting his elbows onto his knees crossing his legs. "You've changed, Yuui."

* * *

The foursome gathered outside the building, which is Sho's palace the next day. They were prepared to see what's in their way, with enthusiasm. 

Sho held up a compass which needle kept spinning non-stop. "This is no ordinary compass; the needle will stop spinning when you tell it to let us go into the next world. We won't know where it will take us into, but hope we won't end up in a whale's belly." She giggled. Hanna then came towards her and passed something to her and Yuui.

"Take this. You would need it during your trip and should you need any help, you can use this to talk to me or ask me for something. This is for you Yuui. I've heard that you learnt swordplay during your school years and hope this comes in handy. I know this sword is not synthesized properly, but I hope when you go into one of the worlds you can find a suitable weapon for yourself and your friends." Hanna said, passing Sho a necklace and in the middle it was shaped like a phoenix and a normal sword without any powers to Yuui.

"You may go, and one more thing. I hope you won't make any mischief when you travel to the other worlds, Ignite." Hanna warned.

"Yes, Madam. Can we go now?" asked Ignite as the needle stopped spinning all of a sudden. A strong magic force then covered the foursome as Hanna step back and all of a sudden they disappeared.

Hanna felt the wind blowing against her as she looked at the clouds. "Four visitors, from different worlds will come into this world to look for answers…"

* * *

**Sylvarant Arc (Part 1)**

Yuui and Sho appeared out of nowhere in a forest, and falling below of some people. They quickly stood up and saw a boy with brown spiky hair wearing a red suit, with swords in his hands. The other boy with white hair wearing blue and white pants and shirt with a kendama in his pocket was seen rolling off the path, but stopped rolling after a while.

"I didn't know you ate too much before the trip Lloyd, and here we are, being chased away by the villagers back in Iselia." The boy with white hair complained, pushing the other boy to the ground.

"Smarty pants, you say too much." The other boy remarked, trying the stand up. The boy with white hair picked up his kendama and looked at Yuui and Sho in disbelief.

"Where did the both of you come from?" he asked.

"Just another country, could you tell us where are we now?" Yuui asked, looking at the surroundings.

"Let me introduce ourselves. I'm Lloyd Irving, you can call me Lloyd, and that guy over there is Mr. Smarty-Pants- Who-Knows-Everything…" Lloyd said, pointing at his friend and making fun of his name.

"Shut up, and my name is not Mr. Smarty-Pants-Who-Knows-Everything, it's Genis Sage, but you can call me Genis." He introduced himself, carrying a large back strapped onto his shoulders. "What are you doing in this forest?"

"We are travelers, as you can see. We're trying to find answers to our problems, it's kind of personal and now, it seems that our friends are missing." Sho explained. "Have you seen them?" she showed them a picture of Tanya and Ignite.

They shook their heads. "We're chased out of the village after we were misunderstood to let the Desians attack our village. We tried to persuade the villagers, but we were forced to be exile. " Lloyd said. "We're currently traveling to find our friend Collette, Raine and Kratos. I wonder where they have gone…"

"We'll find them together; we find our friends, you find yours." Yuui said. Lloyd nodded but Genis being hesitant to trust the travelers.

"C'mon! Don't be so stubborn don't tell me you're not going to trust them." Lloyd said, pulling his arm and the four of them traveled the dark forest together.

TBC……….

* * *

**Next chapter will be much better. Not to be a spoiler, Tanya and Ignite are stuck in a desert. But if you want to find out read the next chapter.**

**I know this sucks, but I just want to clear my mind out, the story will get interesting as the chapters go by. Now, I need more ideas to get this story done, and trust me, this story will drag for about two years to fit in the storyline of Tsubasa. I'm having a sore throat right now, time to read the next chapter of Tsubasa!!!!! **


	3. To the rescue

**Since the exams are now officially over (But with band practices), I can update frequently. My inspiration is back to work and I'm now reading Tsubasa Volume 15 (I jump all over, reading the latest chapters then back to the older chapters) and this spurred me ideas for the current and future chapters. **

**I'm so happy that people reviewed that they like my story and thank you so much, please continue to support One Half. I don't know when this story will end, but I hope I won't drag this fan fiction for too long. Readers out there, please continue to support One Half and if you want to recommend a Tsubasa fan fiction to your friends, introduce them One Half. So, where did I stop?**

**Disclaimer: DO not own Tsubasa, owned by CLAMP. Lloyd, Kratos, Collette, Raine, Genis and other characters in Tales of Symphonia, owned by Namco. Only own Sho, Tanya and Ignite. If I do not follow some parts of the storyline of the story, let me repeat this one more time: I DO NOT OWN A GAMECUBE! (No Game Cube, no ToS)

* * *

**

**Sylvarant Arc (Part 2)**

Tanya opened her eyes, seeing herself in the middle of the desert at night with a blanket over her body. The first thing she saw was a campfire, and a girl with blonde hair wearing a white and blue robe sitting on the sand, a lady with white hair wearing a orange robe snoozing away and a man standing behind the blonde a few distance away crossing his arms, as if he was trying to protect the girl. He had brown hair, and wore a purple and blue suit.

"Where am I?" Tanya exclaimed which gave attention to the blonde and the brunette. "Where's Ignite?"

The blonde then came over the Tanya. "He's safe. Over there." She pointed at Ignite sleeping away along with the other lady sleeping at the campfire.

The blonde smiled and began talking. "I'm Collette, that guy over there is Kratos," she pointed at the guy crossing his arms. "And that's Raine over there. This is Sylvarant, and I'm the Chosen to save this world from the loss of mana and destruction. This place came into ruins all because the world is split into two…."

They looked around the place, with only a few pieces of buildings and runes stuck on the sand. Collette turned back and continued her conversation. "What's your name?"

"I'm Tanya. He's Ignite. Have you seen Yuui and Sho?" asked Tanya, who was beginning to pant and being anxious away.

"Who's that? Your friends?" she asked, and then she shook her head. "Didn't see them anywhere for the past days." The two girls began to sit together at where Collette was sitting previously and went talking.

"So, where are you guys from?" asked Collette, who was beginning to get excited on Tanya and her friends' arrival.

"We came from another world. But not from the other world…what is the name of the other world here?" Tanya asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, I remember Miss. Sage telling me that the other world is Tethe'alla." She said. She looked down on the sand; her warm smile now has turned into a frown. (Woah, that rhymes!)

"What's wrong?" asked Tanya, who started looking at Collette eye to eye.

"Lloyd…I miss him, and Genis too. Despite Miss. Raine and Kratos traveling with me to towers to regenerate the world again. Lloyd's jokes, Genis' intelligent talks, their arguments…I miss all of them. But I'm a Chosen, how can I be selfish?" she went talking to herself as if she was all alone. She then realized that Tanya was listening to the conversation, stood up and bowed, apologizing them.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry for talking to myself. I'm starting to behave weird, ha-ha." She apologized, embarrassed on what happened earlier.

Kratos then walk towards Collette and Tanya, putting each hand on one of the girls' shoulders. "It's getting late. We have to get up early and find the next tower. Lights off."

* * *

"Do you even know WHERE we're going?" Lloyd yelled in anger, tapping his foot at a cross path. It's been the second day since Tanya, Yuui, Lloyd and Genis are together at the forest, while they met up with 'trouble.'

Genis was thinking very hard on which way to go, despite being a genius. "Well, since YOU'RE so smart, you give it a try. Tell us where to go next. If we are going on a wrong track, I'm pushing all responsibilities to you, no one, but just you." Genis argued. Sho took out the compass and the needle stopped on the right side of the track.

"This compass is very accurate in going to the correct tracks. Let's go to the right. We could possibly find our friends there." She said, leading the team to go to the right.

As they went deeper across the forest, they could feel that something ferocious or dark are watching them, hiding in the bushes and the trees. Yuui stopped walking, closed his eyes and heard footsteps coming to their way.

"Don't move! We're surrounded by enemies." He shouted all of a sudden; with soldiers wearing standard uniforms armed with weapons surround the foursome.

"All your weapons on the floor, NOW!" one of the soldiers yelled harshly. The foursome was forced to put their weapons on the ground. Four soldiers then handcuffed the group with ropes, taken away somewhere.

As the friends were handcuffed, Sho was trying to get something out of her pocket to cut the ropes, and finally took out a small knife, cutting the ropes to help her friends. She cut the ropes, and just she was about to attack, an arrow was shot out of nowhere beyond the trees, shot Sho in the left arm and fainted.

"SHO!" Yuui cried, and as he was about to turn to Sho, he was hit on the head, and fell upon Sho. The last thing he heard was the wails of his newfound friends, and his eyes were shut.

The next thing Yuui experienced that he got his conscious back and was called back by Lloyd, wondering where they are now.

"Hey, Yuui, wake up. Wakey wakey!" Lloyd mumbled, his hands patting Yuui's arm. He sat up properly, shook his head to see if he was dreaming and turned to Lloyd and Genis.

"Where's Sho? Where are we?" asked Yuui, who was beginning to panic.

"Calm down. She's at the other side of the cell." Genis looked at the other side of the cell and saw Sho lying down, still unconscious and the arrow removed from the arm, but there is still blood remaining on it.

"The soldiers we met earlier on are pretty different. The uniforms were different, and they don't seem to be the Desians either." Genis started.

"You mean they are not the ones who attacked the village?" asked Yuui. Lloyd nods his head.

"So why are we separated then?" asked Yuui.

"If I remember what happened earlier when the both of you are unconscious, they said that she has some kind of powers that is beyond anyone's expectation, and they were about to keep her here." Lloyd said. "This is all I remember. Everything became a blur to me on the other sentences."

"What do they want from her?" mumbled Yuui.

"Beats me. But I can theorize that she has a lot of mana on her body and they could possibly take all her mana away for the regeneration of the world or they could use them for destruction." Genis concluded.

"Can we get out of here?" asked Yuui.

"I'm afraid we can't. They handcuffed us with special handcuffs. We can't get close to each other, and we can't get out of here. Unless there is a miracle, we are going to be stuck here till we die or we will be used as subjects in their experiments." Genis continued.

"I heard from Sho that you can use magic without your weapon the other night. Can you do that?" Lloyd asked.

Yuui shook his head. "Well, I'm not particularly skilled in using magic in a great extend, but I'll try." He concentrated on the handcuffs of Genis, but nothing happened.

"It seems to be hopeless now…" Yuui mumbled. "I'm afraid we have to-" and his words were cut short when the three boys heard an explosion outside the cell, and saw Raine and Ignite coming into the cell to get to their friends.

"SIS!" Genis yelled, but she signaled him to stay back. Ignite then punched the cell system that it broke, and the cells are opened. He did the same to Sho's and carries her out of the room.

"How do you know that we're here?" asked Lloyd, as Raine began to free the boys.

"Just say it's just instincts." She said to her younger brother, and soon freed the boys. "Save the talk for later, we have to get out of here." She took the weapons of the boys back and then left for the exit.

The party was then together again. But on their way back to the exit they met some soldiers, but Kratos, Lloyd, Genis, Raine and Yuui began fighting them away. When they were about to get out, a robot blocked the way of the group, which leave them no choice but to fight it.

"Tanya and Ignite." Kratos ordered. "Get Collette and that girl out of here." The friends nodded and hide behind of one of the cells.

"Fireball!" Genis yelled, holding his kendama and a magical ball of fire appeared, hitting the robot. Lloyd then came to the front and slashed the robot, but the robot knocked him away of the place. Lloyd then was hit on the wall and faints.

As the robot was about to grab Raine (And Genis' spells were useless to the robot.), Kratos jumped behind of the robot and used his sword, pushing it onto the 'brain' of the machine. The robot started cracking up, but the situation was much worse.

The machine went shooting lasers at Yuui and Raine like nobody's business. Raine cast a spell to protect her friends from more trouble coming up for them, but she could not last too long for the spell and stopped after a while, panting.

Yuui then grabbed his sword on the floor, swing it like a boomerang with all his might (Even his last of his energy) and sliced the machine into half. The machine stopped functioning, it kept saying 'Error, access denied…" and was finally brought down by the heroes.

There was silence, until Sho was awake with her arm bandaged coming out of the hiding place. "Is everything over?"

"It's over." Yuui said calmly, still looking at the robot.

* * *

"At last, FOOD! I'm hungry." Lloyd said, taking a piece of bread in an inn where the group is currently staying. He took a large mouthful, taking some soup in the bowl.

"How do you know that we're here?" asked Genis, taking small pieces of ham into his mouth, talking to his sister.

"Well, it's just more than instinct to tell you the truth…" Raine blushed with embarrassment and told the boys on how they found them…

_Flashback…_

"_I'm going back. Something's not right at the forest we past through the other day." Collette said, looking back in the middle of the desert. The forest can't be seen but she could feel something's not right. _

_The other four travelers stopped walking and looked back at Collette. "Don't tell me you miss the boys back at the village." Kratos said who was looking upset that the girl has not learnt the importance of getting to the towers to save the world from further destruction and the loss of mana._

"_It's not what you think, Kratos. I'm going back!" she yelled, running back to the forest."_

"_Come back, Collette!" Ignite yelled and went chasing after the blonde. The rest followed and after running they found Collette missing and saw the footsteps on the ground, indicating that someone other than Collette and Ignite has been here to the forest._

_They followed the footsteps and saw Collette and Ignite standing at the middle of the forest, lost. _

"_There's something strong and weird here…I'm sure of it." Collette mumbled, walking around the forest and looked as if she was about to cry. But what she didn't notice is that she tripped onto something like a stone, and something rises up, blocking the path and soon turned out to be a base._

"_Lloyd and Genis must be here…" Raine spoke softly._

"_And Yuui and Sho must be here too." Tanya said, looking up at the base.

* * *

_

"…and that's how we found the base. I wonder what they wanted from you…" Raine said, taking a cup of barley.

"You want to come with us to the towers tomorrow?" asked Lloyd. Yuui was taking another serving of potato bread with chicken gravy pouring out of the bread.

"Sorry, but we can't. But we wish you best to seal the towers and complete the journey to save Sylvarant. There's nothing here for us to find." Yuui said and smiled (But not as flashy as the one in Tsubasa).

"We'll be leaving soon. Maybe one day we could come back and see you again…" Tanya said, leaving the table. Back at Solania, she was the fastest eater in the school and she likes to do things fast. She brisk walked out of the inn, indicating she's going to breathe in some fresh air.

"We're going to miss this world. But this is not goodbye yet, I'm pretty sure of it." Sho said.

Kratos, who has been sitting and eating quietly for the whole time took his utensils outside, and took a last glance at Lloyd before the door shuts, leaving Lloyd to solve this expression by himself.

"Let me tell you a secret, Lloyd are one of the most clueless people back at the village, and he didn't know about an incident until the day he went back to class. He found out that he scored one out of fifteen questions on his test paper. He was punished so badly by his foster father that-"Genis told a past incident to Ignite and Yuui, but before he complete what he was about to say, Lloyd put a piece of bread into his mouth. Genis had troubles taking it out and forcefully needed Collette and Sho's help to get it out.

"So it's time for you to go?" asked Collette. "I hope you can stay here a little longer."

"We want to, but there are things we need to find out ourselves. Answers that lies beneath the bottom of our hearts." Sho said, taking the compass out of her pocket.

"And I'll tell you more about what happened to Lloyd back at the village if we meet again." Genis said, but before he could say anymore, Lloyd gave him a scary glance, taking his sword and ready to slice out Genis' tongue if he continues.

"And if you come back one day, I'll cook something for the four of you!" Raine said. Lloyd and Genis exchanged glance, scared to see what Raine will do with food, and the outcome could be disastrous.

"Okay." Sho said. She opened the case of the compass, the needle of it stooped at north and a magic portal appeared in front of their eyes. The four travelers walked into the portal and after that it disappeared, traveling to the next world to find more answers.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

**I suck at action scenes, and if you want to flame, PM me. I'm not really into action, it's so difficult to describe the movements of the attacks that I suck so badly that I... ARG! Forget it.**

**Guess where Yuui and his friends will go to next. Option A: Hollow Bastion from Kingdom Hearts 2, Option B: Kyoto in my story Hidden Identity, or Option C: The Black Order Headquarters from D.Gray Man. ****No prizes, I'm not American BTW. I stay in Asia, and I'm going to spend a lot of money for shipping and delivery. Start guessing and remember to R&R!!!! (Or you'll DIE!) **

_**Just kidding!**_


	4. Haunted Dreams and Hearts

**Since many of you requested that you want to have Hollow Bastion and then to a world that the Tsubasa group went, there you have it. I'm going to show Hollow Bastion first for the next two chapters, and then to a world where the Tsubasa group have gone before. Thanks to **_**WildfireDreams, **_**he/she gave me some idea on continuing the story. I was initially wanted to present the Kyoto world arc, but since a lot of you requested the other way, it's best to please the readers. Here's the next chapter and enjoy. There's going to be 3 or 4 visits in all for this world (Since there are too many visits back in the original game. 2 will be in this world while the last/ other 2 worlds will be in the World that Never Was).**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square-Enix (My favourite company with all the great RPGs and games). Tsubasa is owned by CLAMP. I only own Tanya, Sho and Ignite. Chapter begins on the 2****nd**** visit to Hollow Bastion, where the Heartless stole the 'Winnie the Pooh' book from Sora and the gang.

* * *

**

**Hollow Bastion (First Visit)**

The party soon dropped from the top of the marketplace and then fell out of the roof. People and mystical creatures were walking or floating around the place, the sky was purple in color with some clouds blocking the sun. The place looked as if it was in development and incomplete.

"Ow…where are we now?" murmured Ignite as he looked around the place.

"Welcome to Hollow Bastion. We're in construction now and must be visitors from another world, then." a girl wearing a black bandana, with a large shuriken in her hand. She wore a black sleeveless turtleneck-like shirt, with black shorts with it with black sneakers too. Her body figure was average and she was a little shorter than Sho and Tanya. She had black eyes and she had black short hair like a normal Asian too.

"You trust us? Are you really trying to ask us if we could be trusted?" asked Ignite but was later knocked by the head by Tanya.

The girl looked at the faces of the group and thought for a while. "Well, you don't look the type who could ruin the reconstruction of Hollow Bastion and-"

Her talk was interrupted by an explosion not very far from where they are. She turned back, seeing black smoke rising to the sky.

She later turned back,"My name's Yuffie, the great ninja, but just call me Yuffie. Leon and the others must be in trouble!" she introduces herself before running away to help her friends. The group followed her, trying to ask more questions about the place and what's going on.

They reached the borough, and saw smoke coming out of a room somewhere near the place.

"Merlin's room!" she shouted, running into the room and instead of enemies, she saw a computer broken down and all the smoke coming out everywhere.

"Yuffie… (Cough) (Cough)…just in time… (Cough) (Cough)…to get this thing… (Cough) out of…here…" a man with a pair of goggles in his hair wearing a white shirt with blue Bermudas. His lower part of his face wasn't shaved for days and looked in his early 40s or late 30s.

"Don't tell me you broke down the computer for the 3rd time! Oh gosh, we'll never get anything done if this keeps on!" Yuffie complained, walked towards the man and the group in four looked at what's going on.

The man looked outside as he gets out of the smoke he was with. "You brought visitors, eh Yuffie?" he grumbled.

"They came out of nowhere a couple of minutes ago. Thought it was Sora and the others, he-he…" she said, laughing nervously at the end of her lines.

"Let'em enters the room and it's very distracting to see them lookin' at us like mad people." Cid said, the group entered the room.

"So what's your name, lads?" asked Cid as he took a spanner to tighten a nut in the computer.

"Yuui."

"Ignite."

"Sho."

"Tanya."

"So where are you from?" he asked again, this time taking a pair of pliers and doing something with the wires.

"Solania." All of them answered at the same time.

"Never heard of that place before. But still, that proves that you're neither intruders nor Heartless." He said, putting the tools back into the toolbox.

"What's a Heartless?" Tanya asked. "Do you mean people who are ruthless, and do not care if someone die?"

Cid and Yuffie stopped what they are doing and turned to the group. "You mean…you don't know what Heartless are?" the foursome shook their heads.

"We got a lot of explanation to do…" Cid grumbled, and took hours to explain what they are, how they were made and the amount of destruction they've made through the years.

"We're back and…oh visitors! Did you bring them here Yuffie?" a young lady carrying a basket of flowers and some food asked Yuffie. She wore a white and pink dress and her eyes gleamed with brightness. She looked so innocent that she could be easily preyed by other people who are dangerous. She had a pink bandana tied on her hair with curls coming down after that.

A man, who is in his mid 20s', had a scar on the bridge of his nose, as if he was attacked by another person in the past. He had medium brown hair and blue eyes and if any girl who looked at him in the eyes, they would fall in love with him at first sight. He wore a fur jacket with two red angelic wings at the back, wearing a pair of jeans and with gloves. On his back there was a sword-like gun attached behind him. He was with the lady carrying the basket, putting a frown on his face.

"Not enemies. Visitors and they came from a world none of us heard of it before. It's not nice to speak like this in front of visitors, so please hush, Aerith…" Yuffie whispered to her friends. She turned back again and introduced her friends to her visitors. "By the way, she's Aerith and the guy's over there is Leon, also know as Squall…"

"Never say that name in front of them." The guy boomed. "Not until the Heartless are vanquished."

"But in the meantime just call him Leon." She said. "But first if you want to go out safely just come with me."

"Why not?" asked Ignite. He did not see the reason why is it dangerous to go outside as he did not see anything strange while landing into this world.

"Cid and Merlin had added a security system on the entire place so that when the Heartless came they won't be much of a threat to us to complete the reconstruction of Hollow Bastion. If any intruders came the security system might goes on too. So we need to add you into the system so that you won't get hurt. Is that right Aerith?" she asked, pushing Yuui and Ignite into a secret room. Aerith nodded in agreement.

Cid shook his head and walked out of the room with sadness on his face. "I'm outta here. Goin' to Scrooge's to see if he get the recipe of his damn ice-cream right and I'm gonna buy some coffee for myself. Make sure no one enters, unless it's the lads." He said. With that, he slammed the door.

* * *

"It's pretty gloomy here, don't you think Sho?" asked Yuui, looking up in the sky.

All of them went walking around the marketplace, and as they have no currency of the world they are currently staying in, they just looked around the shops and take a look at the items they're selling.

"Can I take a look at that sword?" asked a duck wearing a blue cap and a blue shirt, pulling Yuui's shirt looking at the sword.

Yuui was hesitant to let a little duckling like him to look at his no-so-amazing sword and was rather surprised to hear a duck talking to him in their language for the first time. He smiled, kneeled down and hand over the sword to him.

"Ok," he replied, and let him have a look at the sword. Yuui held the sword for him (as it could be too heavy for the duck to hold it by himself.) and the duck examined it very carefully.

He grinned from ear to ear and whistled. Two other ducks that looked exactly like him ran towards the group, except that one of them wore a red shirt and cap, while the other wore a green shirt and cap. The three of them took the sword together and ran away hastily.

"HEY! Give that sword back!" Yuui yelled.

"You thieves!" Ignite added and the four people chased after the three ducks but then shortly they went to another store, and near it was a mole-like creature with bat wings and a red pompom on his head. Its nose was big that it almost covered its head, and looked almost like a stuffed toy to the foursome.

The three ducks passed the sword to the creature and in addition the ducklings passed things that look like shining stars or rocks to it. The creature started synthesizing the items together along with the sword and when he added the mixture into the sword, it glowed for a while. When it ends, the sword turned out to be silver in color, and the broadness of the sword was shortening like a Japanese katana and the handle was black in color. It looked so sharp, so sharp as if the blade of the sword could cut through anything, even stones and steel.

"2000 munny please-kupo!" the creature asked and its hand stretch out to get some money from the foursome.

"Erm…we don't have that kind of money…you see, we came from another world…" explained Sho, taking out something from her pocket.

"Will this do?" asked Yuui, taking out a very expensive watch from his pouch strapped behind his waist. The moogle took the watch and soon accepted it, handing the synthesized sword back to Yuui.

"I'm sorry, Sho. But it's the only thing I could give. I know that you gave me that on my 17th birthday, when I was accepted into the college." Yuui apologized, his head down.

"It's…okay…" Sho said, her tone of her voice was soft. Yuui and Tanya knew Sho was upset that her present and showing signs that she was about to cry.

"This watch you gave us---"the duck in red said.

"---could cost more than----"the duck in blue continued.

"---what we did just now---"the duck in green carried on.

"---why don't we make some weapons for the rest of you?" all three ducks said it at the same time, smiling. "My name's Huey, he's Dewey and he's Louie. Tell us what weapons do you want, and we'll be making them in a jiffy!" the duck in red said.

"Nice one." Tanya took the handguns and started spinning in. "Works well, and my style." The colors of the guns were similar as Yuui's; the handler was back in color and the rest of them were silver in color. There were two chains tangling at the end of the handler and were attached to Tanya's jeans.

Sho held on to her staff that was taller than her. The design was that there were symbols at the tip of the staff which looked like some sort of flower or shape. Below it there were two other symbols which looked different from the one on top. All the symbols were blue and silver in color, while the stick part of it was gold or yellow in color.

Ignite, unfortunately, have no weapons. "I just don't like fighting, and back in Solania, I have this around." The equipment was a pair of small circumaural headphones (Not the ones that look like ear buds) and nothing was connected to it.

"It's not usually used for attacking, but maybe I'll show you next time." Ignite said, spinning it around. He was careless, spinning the headphones as if no one cares and flew away into the borough.

"Oops." He muttered.

"We have to go now, if we meet again, later!" Yuui said, leaving the marketplace and when reached the borough he saw black creatures with antennas on their heads and tiny yellow eyes. It was attacking a boy with brown spiky hair wielding a sword that looks like a key, a much bigger looking duck wearing a denim blue shirt carrying a staff with a wizard's hat on top in it's hand or feathers and a dog standing on two legs wearing a orange hat with a pair of goggles on it, with a green shirt and black pants on, carrying a shield with a silhouette of the head of the mouse on it.

"Give us…the book back!" the boy yelled, slashing the creatures. As the creatures were slashed, they disappeared into thin air and hearts floating out of their disappearing bodies into the sky.

"Outta of the way!" the duck ordered, sending some shots of lightning to the creatures but missed. The creatures that blocked the duck's attack was about to attack it, but Yuui came just in time to slash it away.

"You've saved my life…hey! You're not Sora!" he yelled. Yuui then slashed the creatures that are lurking behind the duck's back.

"We'll talk later." He said, attacking the creatures that came into their way. AS soon as the battle ended, the other three came to the rescue and saw the battle has just ended.

The boy picked up a book on the floor and turned to Yuui. "Thanks for saving Donald's life and fighting the Heartless off." He said and then smiled. "My name's Sora, by the way."

"I'm Goofy, hyuk!" the dog introduced himself.

"I'm Donald! Nice to meet you!" the duck quacked. "You're pretty strong, and you must be the visitors Yuffie has been talking about a while ago."

"Donald, open the book. I want to see if Pooh's okay." Sora said, passing the book to Donald. He opened it and Sora disappeared, with him coming back looking upset.

"What happened?" asked Tanya.

"Well, it seems that Pooh lost his memories. He forgets who we are; me, Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger and the rest." Sora said, flipping the book and saw some missing pages torn out of it.

"So, what happened?" a voice came out of nowhere and it was a magician. He popped out of nowhere in a huff, wearing a pair of glasses and a blue suit which looks like a typical magician seen in cartoons and video games.

"Merlin!" Sora, Goofy and Donald said, surprised that the magician have heard and seen of what happened in there…

"…well, you lads have to get the pages back, or else things could get worse for Pooh and his friends!" Merlin warned the group, panicking that those things could go wrong and rough for the inhabitants of the book.

"Got it, Merlin. We'll get them back as soon as we can." Sora said, holding the book in his hand. Merlin coughed out loud; ironically he wanted the book to stay in Hollow Bastion so that Sora won't lose it when he traveled to other worlds. He passed the book to Merlin and no sooner he put the book back into its original place and left.

* * *

"You're pretty good while fighting off the Heartless, so what's your name?" Sora asked in a friendly way, smiling to the rest of the people in the room.

"My name's Yuui. She's Sho, Tanya and he's Ignite. We just came from other worlds and maybe you won't hear of it before. We are traveling to find out answers for our past, but we won't say more." Yuui said, introducing himself and his friends.

"Like us?" asked Goofy?

"We're currently traveling from world to world to find Riku and the King, and to fight the Organization, the Heartless and the Nobodies." Donald explained further.

Ignite looked at Donald as if he was examining a piece of antique. "Can I have you for Thanksgiving?"

Donald yelled, throwing a bad tantrum at the boy and started shooting fireballs and thunder strikes around the room.

"Fire! Thunder!" Donald cast the spells out but was nullified by Sho's magic as a strong force was surrounding her entire body and looked as if she was concentrating her magic to stop any bad things from happening to the room.

"Just to make sure that nothing bad happens in this room. Something might break down, things could disappear and people could get hurt. Safety first." She put an innocent smile on her face; the magic force surrounding her body slowly fades away.

"Oh, you're back." Sora said, turning his head to the doorstep. Everyone does the same and saw Yuffie standing outside with her arms loosely touching the floor and looking very tired.

"It's getting late, and maybe you might want to stay here for the night. I'll call Aerith and Leon to get you a room and sleep for this night only." Yuffie said. "You wanna stay, hmm?" she turned to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"We got to get to the next world soon, and we're not tired. We're leaving, so if things go out of hand here, give us a call and we'll come back ASAP." Sora said and with that, the trio left the world.

"I think we'll call Aerith and Leon ourselves, just tell us where they are." Yuui said, putting his sword back into its rightful place.

* * *

It was dark at night in Hollow Bastion and the foursome are sleeping under one room together but were split into two sides; one side for Yuui and Ignite, and the other side for Sho and Tanya. The girls had dozed off into Dreamland, the boys having a conversation within one another.

"So, did you remember anything before coming into Solania?" whispered the curious Yuui, staring at the ceiling.

"Na-uh." Ignite shook his head, turning to one side. "It was like someone threw me into Solania the moment I landed. Whenever I thought of it my head kind of hurts, like it was telling me not to thing about it." He continued. He turned his head to Yuui. "What about you?"

Yuui was already asleep and snoring away when he turned and asked. He heaved a sigh, and went straight to sleep.

_In Yuui's dream, there was something he remembered, and did not come out very clearly, indicating that there are things he should remember when the time comes._

"_FAI…."_

"…_you…killed me…"_

"_I want to die…I want to die…"_

"_Twins of misfortune…"_

"…_if the twins of misfortune are unhappy, the country will prosper, the people will be happy…"_

_It was like a never-ending horror movie to Yuui, sweat coming out of his forehead. These words swirled into his head continuously, and saw blood coming out everywhere when someone reached the ground. The last thing he saw was a pair of blue eyes, and then the dream stopped._

Yuui panted quickly and loudly as he was out from his nightmare, sweat coming out in every inch of his body. He slapped his forehead to see if he was suffering from a high fever, and then put his hand down. No one was awake as everyone was in their dream world, but then he saw Sho missing.

Yuui stepped out of the room, only to see Sho enjoying the night breeze. She heard the door creak and turned to Yuui, signaling him to sit with her to feel the breeze. He joined in, talking about his dream and problems.

"Never-ending?" she exclaimed, but covered her mouth when she realized that she was talking too loudly.

"Yeah, it was like a horror film repeating itself over and over and over. I've been having all these nightmares lately." Yuui said, feeling sleepily and dizzy, the world going round and round to his eyes.

"If you're alone one day, remember…that I'll be on your side always, even when you're in trouble." She said, looking down to the floor.

"You…will?" Yuui asked his eyes now half closed but a feel of kindness in it.

"Yes, I will." Sho said. Yuui yawned out loudly and rubbed his eyes and fell deep asleep into Sho's lap. She caress and patted Yuui's head as he snored softly, smiled and said:

"I'll not let anyone hurt you…ever… no one…" she whispered, putting a smile to an exhausted Yuui. "I…don't want you to die."

TBC…

* * *

**I have thought out of the ending of One-Half, but I'm not going to tell you what will happen to the group. It will be happy, but you'll find it weird after reading it, pretty sensitive.**

**I don't remember the parts right after Sora and co. fought the Heartless to get the book, since I didn't play the game for some time all because of my exams and band practices. I'm just too lazy to play, I prefer to surf the net and sleep rather than playing the game non-stop for 3 days. I did not mean I'm not a Kingdom Hearts fanatic or I'm not big enough to be a fan of it, but it just that some things have to wait. I have no decided which world the Tsubasa group will go next (With the exception of Outo/ Adonis world and Jade World.) Not Tokyo either, maybe a later time. So if you want to give a suggestion, review. The next time Yuui and his friends come back to Hollow Bastion is on the 4****th**** or 5****th**** visit and I would want to say to the fans of One-Half to continue to support the story, and tell their friends to recommend to read this if they are fans of Tsubasa. There will be a chapter where Yuui and Fai will meet, but it won't be smooth. **


End file.
